Rude Boy
by Lyabie
Summary: Sasuke a décidé, pour la première fois, de se dévergonder et de se lâcher. POV Sasuke Song fic SasuNaru ou NaruSasu


**Pairing **: Naru x Sasu ou Sasu x Naru

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Song-fic, Lime

**Résumé** : Sasuke a décidé, pour la première fois, de se dévergonder et de se lâcher. [POV Sasuke]

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, la chanson est à Rihanna, il me reste l'histoire.

**Auteur** : Lyabie

**Note** : Voici une autre song fic faite à partir de la chanson Rude Boy de Rihanna. Comme toujours, les paroles sont en gras. Lancez la chanson quand sont titre est affiché (pas au début du OS, il y a une intro sans musique). Bonne lecture :D

**

* * *

**

La fête battait son plein.

Les filles se déhanchaient sur la scène, se frottant aux autres d'une manière un peu vulgaire qui se voulait excitante.

Je me demandais bien ce que je faisais ici. Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais été emmené de force par Kiba qui voulait à tout prix que je vienne, qu'elle mauvaise idée. Tiens, où était-t-il passé d'ailleurs ? Surement entrain de baiser un peu plus loin avec une ou plusieurs filles ! Mais comprendrait-il un jour que je n'était en aucun cas attiré par ce sexe ? Que je préférais la virilité d'un bel homme aux rondeurs d'une jolie femme ?

Un jeune blond tout à fait à mon gout s'approcha pour prendre un verre au bar où j'étais adossé.

Il me lança un regard et me fit un sourire sexy tout en me détaillant. Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Peut être que cette soirée n'allait pas être si ennuyante que ça finalement !

- Tu es seul beau gosse ? me demanda-t-il de sa voie suave.

- Je suis venu avec un ami mais … oui.

- Naruto.

Comprenant qu'il me disait son prénom et non qu'il parlait de l'ingrédient, je lui répondis en le regardant droit dans ses magnifiques yeux azurs :

- Sasuke.

- Enchanté …

- De même.

Tout passait dans le regard entre nous, j'avais bien compris que je l'excitais et il avait bien vu que c'était réciproque.

La chanson changea et nous mit un peu plus dans l'ambiance.

**Rihanna – Rude Boy**

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, faisant ce rencontrer nos bassins. Me lançant toujours son sourire sexy qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

« **Come here ****rude boy****, boy **

**Can you get it up ?**

**Come here ****rude boy****, boy **

**Is you big enough ?**

(**Viens ici mauvais garçon, garçon **

**Peux-tu le faire monter ? **

**Viens ici mauvais garçon, garçon **

**Es-tu assez grand ?)** »

Il me susurrait les paroles à l'oreille, m'excitant d'avantage. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger sensuellement au rythme des mots prononcés.

J'avais oublié les autres, habituellement je n'aimais pas m'afficher mais cette fois, je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire. Je profitais du moment présent, je profitais de lui et je me laissais aller.

« **Take it, take it **

**Baby, baby **

**Take it, take it **

**Love me, love me**

**(Prend le, prend le **

**Bébé, bébé **

**Prend le, prend le **

**Aime-moi, aime-moi)** »

Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, à ce contact je frémis.

Sa bouche me narguait toujours, j'hésitais à faire le premier pas, j'hésitais à l'embrasser.

Je n'étais pas du genre à aimer les cous d'un soir, j'aimais les histoires sérieuses et qui durent. J'avais également des critères de sélection difficiles, alors pour une fois que je trouvais quelqu'un qui me plaisait, oui juste pour une fois, je pouvais me laisser aller.

« **Tonight **

**I'mma let it be fire **

**Tonight **

**I'mma let you take me higher **

**Tonight **

**Baby we can get it on, yeah **

**We can get it on, yeah**

**(Ce soir **

**Je vais mettre le feu **

**Ce soir **

**Je vais te laisser m'emmener plus haut **

**Ce soir **

**Bébé on peut le faire, ouais **

**On peut le faire, ouais)** »

Alors pour la première fois je m'avançais, pour la première fois j'osais.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et nos bouches s'unirent. Nos langues dansaient sur le rythme de la chanson. Mes mains allèrent se loger dans ses cheveux blonds qui reflétaient les couleurs rouges de la piste. Pour la première fois je l'avais fait, je ne m'étais pas gêné et il avait autant apprécié que moi, alors oui, j'étais prêt à recommencer. Je ne le reverrais surement jamais alors j'allais me lâcher.

« **Come here ****rude boy****, boy **

**Can you get it up ?**

**Come here ****rude boy****, boy **

**Is you big enough ?**

(**Viens ici mauvais garçon, garçon **

**Peux-tu le faire monter ? **

**Viens ici mauvais garçon, garçon **

**Es-tu assez grand ?)** »

Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il ne dit rien, continuant de caresser mon fessier. Nous voulions la même chose, nous avions les mêmes envies, et peu importe les autres autour, peu importe qui pouvait nous voir. Pourquoi ce retenir ? Maintenant que nous avions commencé je n'avais plus envie de m'arrêter. Son odeur m'enivrait, son regard m'hypnotisait, son sourire m'envoutait, et tout en lui m'excitait.

«** Tonight, I'mma give it to you harder **

**Tonight **

**I'mma turn your body out **

**Relax **

**Let me do it how I wanna **

**If you got it I need it and I'mma put it down**

**(Ce soir, je vais te le donner plus fort **

**Ce soir **

**Je vais transformer ton corps **

**Relax  
Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux **

**Si tu l'as, j'en ai besoin et je vais tout donner) **»

Il m'entraina sur la piste. C'est vrai, si nous le faisons en publique pourquoi le faire dans un coin ? Tout le monde doit nous voir, car ce soir, on va y aller fort.

Certaines personnes s'arrêtèrent de danser pour nous regarder. Certaines personnes firent les choquées. Ca vous gène ? Et bien dégagez ! Laissez moi apprécier cette première fois où je brise mes limites, où je me dévergonde et où je me laisse allez dans ses bras.

« **Do you like it boy **

**I wa-wa-want **

**What you wa-wa-want **

**Give it to me baby **

**Like boom, boom, boom **

**What I wa-wa-want **

**Is what you wa-wa-want **

**Na, na-aaaah **

** (Est-ce que t'aime mec ? **

**Je ve-ve-veux ce que tu ve-ve-veux **

**Donne le moi bébé **

**Du genre "boom, boom, boom" **

**Ce que je ve-ve-veux, c'est ce que tu ve-ve-veux **

**Na, naa-aaaah)** »

Il m'enleva mon t-shirt, je fis de même avec le sien. On se déhanchait tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, comme ces filles que je trouvais si vulgaires. Mais finalement quand on est dedans c'est vraiment excitant. Nous étions dans un monde à part des autres où nous étions que tous les deux. Au diables les autres ! Aux diables les homophobes ! Pour cette fois où je me laisse aller je veux en profiter un maximum surtout que mon partenaire me fait énormément d'effet. Il me fit un suçon dans le cou avant de s'attaquer à mes tétons. Je gémis, j'aime et je le montre, moi habituellement si inexpressif.

« **I like the way you touch me there **

**I like the way you pull my hair **

**Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking **

**No, no **

**(J'aime la façon dont tu me touches par là **

**J'aime la façon dont tu tires mes cheveux **

**Bébé, si je ne la sens pas, je ne simule pas **

**Non, non !)** »

Je caresse son dos musclé, suis du doigt le tatouage représentant un renard à neuf queues.

J'attrape son pantalon et tire dessus pour le baisser un maximum. Son caleçon blanc apparait à mes yeux, il contraste vraiment avec sa peau bronzée.

« **So giddy up **

**Time to giddy up **

**You say you're a ****rude boy**

**Show me what you got now **

**(Alors va-y **

**C'est parti **

**Tu dis que t'es un mauvais garçon **

**Alors montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre maintenant) **»

Il sourit, de son sourire charmeur qui amplifie d'avantage la chose dure dans mon caleçon.

Caleçon qui me gène et qui ne sert plus à grand-chose. J'ai envie de lui crier de me le retirer, pour la première fois je suis autant dévergondé, pour cette première fois je vais me lâcher.

« **Take it, take it **

**Baby, baby **

**Take it, take it **

**Love me, love me **

**(Prend le, prend le **

**Bébé, bébé **

**Prend le, prend le **

**Aime-moi, Aime-moi)** »

Fais-moi aimer ce moment Naruto ! Fais-moi ne jamais le regretter !

Je vais lui montrer, à mon blond, ce que je veux.

Je passe ma main dans son pantalon et caresse sa virilité tout aussi dure que la mienne.

Il me regarde, tout d'abord surpris, mais quand je lui souris, il m'embrasse fougueusement et me fait signe de continuer.

Alors je la caresse comme je peux car ses habits me gênent. Je lui attribue un léger mouvement de va et viens. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et son souffle chaud caresse ma peau en sueur. Je frémis à nouveau.

« **Take it, take it **

**Baby, baby **

**Take it, take it **

**Love me, love me**

**(Prend le, Prend le **

**Bébé, bébé **

**Prend le, prend le **

**Aime-moi, aime-moi)** »

Je le sens venir dans ma main. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour le rejoindre au septième ciel. L'ambiance, le fait que ça soit la première fois que je fais ca dans un lieu public et surtout lui mon assez excité pour que je n'ai besoin de plus.

Je retire ma main et lèche sensuellement le liquide blanc.

Mon blond me regarde, attrape mon poignet et m'embrasse.

Je me laisse aller, pour la première et surement la dernière fois.

« **Take it, take it **

**Baby, baby **

**Take it, take it **

**Love me, love me**

**(Prend le, Prend le **

**Bébé, bébé **

**Prend le, prend le **

**Aime-moi, aime-moi)** »

La chanson se termine sur ces mots. Ces quelques minutes ont été et seront les meilleures de ma vie. C'est le temps de dire au revoir Naruto, mais pas besoin de mots pour cela, entre nous il n'y en a pas besoin.

Tu comprends dans mon regard, tu veux prononcer des mots pour me retenir. Je t'embrasse pour te faire taire. Ce moment a été merveilleux mais je m'en vais.

Je me retourne, attrape mon haut et quitte la scène. Je ne me retourne pas, nous ne nous reverrons pas. Au revoir beau blond.

© Łγɑвɨє


End file.
